


10 - Garden

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Anyone know of the Greek Mythology?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 - Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, for this one, several warnings apply... First, this is a full AU fic. Second, there's mention of rape, prostitution, and underage sex, although it's nothing very graphic. Also lots of injustice, and the presence of Greek Gods. Once again, I am a complete atheist, so if I somehow offend someone with this fic, I apologize in advance...

"SHANKS!" The boy cried out, panic taking over his being. The older man was knelt in front of their Master, a guard pining him down and another holding an axe high in the air, waiting for the signal to bring it down. Everything was the boy's fault, and at the moment he wanted so die so badly...

His father had been defeated by his enemy when Luffy was still a young child, and it was a custom to take your defeated enemy's sons as your slaves. However, instead of become a simple normal slave, Luffy was sold to a brothel, where he was trained as a male prostitute. Shanks was also a slave there, and had been his tutor since the very beginning. He liked him a lot, because unlike the other temporary tutors he's had, he was kind, understanding and joyful. And, more importantly, he allowed Luffy to learn at his own pace. However, when the owner forced a man on him, his first customer, he wasn't ready. He was scared, and he pushed the way older man off of him and ran away. He didn't go far though. He only rushed into the next room, Shanks' room, and cried in his arms. But then the guards came in, along with the Master, and stole him from his tutor's arms, accusing him of having spoiled his reputation. He wanted to kill the boy. He was being irrational, the guards knew that. Even if he was only a slave, their murder was still considered a crime. The owner had to assist in a trial to decide the boy's fate. That's why they went outside at the town's outskirt. He didn't care about the procedure, and just ordered them to kill the child. And Shanks realized his mistake. He hadn't trained the boy fast enough, and the sudden task that has been given to him had scared him, because he didn't know what was happening. And now the child was punished for it. That's why Shanks offered his life instead, and since he was way older and thus less... desirable, the Master accepted.

One of the guards was holding Luffy while he screamed his tutor's name, but no one listened to him. The axe was up in the air, promising a fast and almost painless death. Scared of loosing the only one caring for him, the boy cried. He cried. He prayed. He prayed to Zeus to save Shanks. He prayed to Poseidon to save Shanks. He prayed to every Gods and Goddesses he knew to save Shanks, but no one answered his call. Desperate, he prayed, pleaded, and begged to the only God left he hadn't named yet: Hades.

He came.

* * *

The young man was wandering in the streets of Athena, looking at the humans walking all around him completely oblivious of his identity. The gentle wind was ruffling his wavy black hair that fell on his shoulders, and this was one of the things that he will always love on Earth. He loved the nature, it was pure and perfect, and this was the only reason he would wander here on his own accord. On the other hand, society disgusted him, and he was reminded why when he heard a call. A human calling out to him. It was the voice of a chile, a desperate child that needed his help, and Hades obliged. He showed himself to the boy, time stopping at his appearance, and took a good look at the situation. He was at the outskirt of town, next to the forest he loved so much. The boy was knelt before him, a soldier restraining his arms behind his back. The child – so pure and innocent – dove his grey orbs into his, not fearing the sudden appearance, but instead seemingly felt relief wash over him.

* * *

Hades had answered his call. He was there, right in front of him. He clearly was not what he thought he would be like; after all, he was the ruler of the dead, he was said to be selfish, prideful, and that he looked like an old man practically never leaving his mansion's comfort. But there, in front of the boy, stood a young beautiful man, raven hair, night eyes, slightly tanned skin, and clearly not old nor gloomy. He wore a weird outfit, completely new to the child's eyes, consisting of black shorts hiding half of his knees. He had an orange western-styled hat on top of his head, hiding his face from the moonlight. His chest was bare, showing strong muscle and promising protection. However, the boy knew this man was none other than the God of the Underworld, Hades.

The freckled man raised an eyebrow as he tried to understand the situation the boy was in. He was half naked, held by a soldier, probably to avoid letting him run away. He didn't seem to be any older than ten years old, and upon seeing the scar on his chest made from burning iron, he remembered one of the reasons why he hated human society so much. The child had been branded as a whore, at ten years old! It was seriously disgusting. Looking around him, Hades discovered an older red-headed man, also restrained by a soldier while another one held an axe, ready to cut the man's head. Before all of them stood a noble, wearing silk coloured clothes and expensive jewelry, watching the scene with a smile on his lips. He was definitely mentally sick. As he saw all of this, Hades knew exactly what was the boy's wish, but he had to make sure of one thing first.

"Boy, would you go as far as to die for this man's safety?" He nodded. "Good. Would you be willing to stay a slave for this man's safety?" He nodded again, and Hades couldn't help but smirk as he continued. "Will you offer me your soul to work for me once your body is buried properly?" The firm head's movement up and down was his answer. "What is your name, boy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." He only spoke the necessary, determination piercing through his voice. He would do anything as long as the red-headed was kept alive. The God smiled; he had gotten himself a new servant so easily.

"I'll be waiting for you in the Underworld, Monkey D. Luffy." Right after he disappeared, time suddenly came back to normal and everything went too fast for the boy. The axe was brought down swiftly, and blood stained the soil. However, it was not Shanks' blood, because his tutor had been pushed away by a wild wolf who had pulled him into the forest, holding the man's arms between his teeth. Instead, the axe had cut clean the other soldier's arm who had tried to keep the slave from getting away.

That night, Luffy got punished. He wasn't whipped, like he should have been, because that would have left scars that would diminish his value as a whore. Instead, his Master forced him to live near-death experiences by choking and drowning him. And when he got tired of this little game, he decided to become Luffy's new tutor. He raped him. It had been the longest and the most painful night of his whole short life, but Luffy was happy nonetheless. Because he knew Shanks' had been saved. The owner sent soldiers after him in the forest, but he never found him.

Years passed since that night, and now Luffy was a teen, almost a young adult. He had gotten used to receive customers every night, and sometimes he would receive several men in a single night, an other fewer times women would accompany his customers. He had gotten used to it, but never did he like it and always did it hurt the next morning. Ever since he had lost his virginity to that man, the owner would "give him lessons" once in a while and take advantage of the boy's body. He never liked it, and when he felt like crying and running away, he always thought of Shanks and it calmed him down. One day, he'd be able to buy his own liberty, and he would find Shanks and live with him.

His dreams were sadly crushed that one particular evening, when his Master brought him to a masked ball. The older man met with a young noble, brown hair, blue eyes, in private. He received lots of money and left, leaving Luffy behind, and the teen understood. He had been sold. The older man profited of this intimated moment to test his new slave, and forced himself on the younger boy. However, Luffy was sick and tired of all of this and tried to defend himself. He pushed, punched, kicked, bit, but that only resulted in making his new owner furious. Never in his life would he have thought someone would do this to him. The noble took out a knife and plunged it right into his stomach. Luffy froze, surprised by the sudden wound and became really scared as he felt the blood flow out of his wound each thrust the man was making. He felt his consciousness leave him soon after his new owner had satisfied himself deep inside his slave.

* * *

Ace couldn't believe it. The pure and innocent soul that he had claimed a few years ago was about to die from blood loss, and since he didn't have anymore family, no one would claim hi body and bury it properly, meaning he wouldn't be allowed to retrieve the boy's soul to make him work for him like he wanted to. The boy was just so pure and innocent, he was perfection, and something about him made the God to be overly possessive of him. He  _wanted_  to have him. That's why he sent Sabo, much to the older man's surprise.

"Why would you break a rule to get a single soul?" The blonde asked. He wanted an answer out of Hades, he needed an answer. He wouldn't go if it wasn't anything satisfying.

"Sabo, can't you see him? His soul radiates perfection! Not a single stain taint his pure soul! Don't tell me you don't mind letting such innocence wander a thousand years on the Styx's shore, where it could easily become dark in a matter of seconds!" Ace responded, looking at the dying body of the human. Sabo had to admit that the boy's soul was indeed something rare nowadays and would definitely be a waste to leave it on the shore. Anyway, since when did HE, the angel of death, Charron, Hades' servant, Ace's older brother, ever cared to follow the rules?

With that thought, he left the Underworld and appeared before the almost dead Luffy, and pulled his soul away from his agonizing body, leaving it for dead.

When the boy woke up, as a soul, he was in a black wooden boat floating on a blood red river. A blond beautifully dressed man was silently rowing the boat forward. As soon as they passed some kind of black non-existing wall, the whole scenery changed, and Luffy understood that he was now in the Underworld. He looked back at his guide, whose appearance slightly changed too. Black angel wings and wolf ears were added to his body. So that man was Charron, the angel of death, who must be bringing him to the ruler of this place. Sabo smiled at the shining pure soul sitting in the boat beside him and opened his arms widely.

"Welcome to Hades' Garden!"


End file.
